


Oh Baby!

by ToxixRoxChemical



Series: Venom Stories [2]
Category: Marvel, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Ultimate Spider-Man (Cartoon 2012), Venom (Comics)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Baby Symbiote(s) (Marvel), Fluff, Multi, Other, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:08:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22557646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToxixRoxChemical/pseuds/ToxixRoxChemical
Summary: The one time you finally got to be one of those heroes with special abilities and the world decides to screw you over. Now your stuck babysitting for what seems like an eternity and a particular hero in training wants to help in more than one way. What else could possibly go wrong?The End
Relationships: Flash Thompson|Agent Venom x Reader, Venom x Reader
Series: Venom Stories [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1623031
Kudos: 19





	1. Background & Author Note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I will not longer be continuing my old work. I'm pursuing other things. I will upload writing whenever I get an idea or something... I've decided to do personal writing now.  
> Will we meet again?

**Setting:** Ultimate Spider-Man (TV show) but Alternate Universe (where Carnage is a little different and some events don’t happen)

\- Reader is non-binary, you can choose descriptions along the way. 

\- Carnage is Gender-fluid and that **is** canon. Also, Carnage may be a little un-canon because **you** get to be Carnage too!

**Relationship(s):** **Romantic & Non-Romantic**

  * Flash Thompson|Agent Venom x Reader 
  * Carnage (Child) x Reader (Parent)



  
**Warnings:** Are the summary/tags of the story, but also each chapter will have its own warnings in their summaries before they even start. But really, the only warning will be action/violence and maybe a few foul languages. 

\----------

 **Background:** (A/N -Summary leading to the events starting Chapter 1)

You had been one of the little guys in S.H.I.E.L.D. Just some lab assistant just starting college, at least until the Triskelion was attacked by Doctor Octavius and you were kidnapped for experimentation (a last-minute thought, as it seemed the heroes stopped the original plan). At the time Ock was playing around with the symbiote genetics, trying to make something more loyal and lethal than Venom and Anti-Venom. But experiments take trial and error, and Ock hit one of his errors without realizing it. Carnage is lethal but only when in control. You managed to be one of the few perfect hosts for symbiotes which was something Octavius did not take into account. 

Within seconds you were attached to the symbiote who was quite the chatterbox surprisingly (in your head though). But the two of you put aside any differences and fought Doc Ock with brutal strength that you never thought you would wield in your entire life. It was almost too easy to be real! 

But all good things come to an end, as Ock had a fail-safe in case the symbiote backfired upon him. You were still a green hero, so you did not know that you were being lured into a trap that caused Carnage to be injured and changed. Without Carnage, you felt like nothing. Weak and vulnerable, almost naked.


	2. Chapter 1: Unanswered Questions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Action-Violence
> 
> A/N - Please read the Background & Author Note before continuing, it may be important in case you're confused by events.

Watching as the red and black goo almost melted into a puddle at your feet, a cord within you was struck. As if some switch flickered and broke whatever held you back. Hands clenched into tight fists and gnashing your teeth together as your lips form a sneer. “You are really going to pay for that Ock”, it came out quiet, almost a snarl. And before you know it, your feet moved. 

Dashing Octavius surprised him, giving you a moment to grab one of those four arms. Your S.H.I.E.L.D. training really came in handy as you yanked. Using whatever strength you had to knock this disgusting being to the ground. “Pest”, Ock hissed, “You cannot stop me with that pitiful body of yours now. No powers, no brains. You are nothing without the amplifying genetics of the symbiote”. “We’ll see the truth when I rip these arms off your body”, You growled back, pulling harder. Making the metal creak, small sparks from the armor plating hinted towards breakage and the inner workings started showing. “Such feeble attempts”, Ock used another arm to knock you away, slamming into your diaphragm. Forcing you to fly back as his metal arm slipped out of your grasp. Then the slamming force of a wall hits your back. Groaning, your body falls to the ground to lean against the wall in a sitting position. The aftershocks of the hit felt like an earthquake upon your weakened state. Your body was calling out desperately for the connection of the symbiote to aid you in the fight. 

“Now”, Octavius considered you no problem anymore and turned to the symbiotic goo trying to take form but it remained mostly a puddle, “To rid myself of failure”. “Don’t you touch them”, You hissed, clutching your ribs as you struggle to get to your feet. Having to use the wall to pull yourself up. Doc Ock pretended to not hear you as one of his arms picked up something from his workbench. Almost in slow motion, Ock shows the sickening tool he will be using to destroy Carnage. A grin every present on the Doctor’s face as he brings it down upon the symbiotic goo. There was not enough time to move across the room and save Carnage…

But then one of the far walls came crashing in. Iron Fist, Kid Arachnid, Agent Venom, Iron Spider all came rushing in. Followed by their leader Spider-man. Just in time too! “Always getting in my way Spider-man”, Octavius spat his rival’s name like poison in his mouth. The Doctor turned to the heroes, the weapon now aimed at them. “Hey, we thought we’d return the favor since you were so gracious on coming uninvited”, Spider-man replied, already rushing in. Forcing Doc to make his move as well. This created distance between the attacker and injured, something most needed. You just had to find a way to get to Carnage without exasperating your injuries, which were still an ache in your abdomen and sides. 

One step after another, it took baby steps to manage to get to your symbiote. You were thankful enough the heroes were able to keep Ock at bay or at least win the battle. But it was not like you were paying much attention to your surroundings, just Carnage writhing in what appeared like agony. ‘ _Almost there_ ’, you thought, kneeling. Which ended in you just falling to your knees before the puddle of red goo. It reached out just as you did, wrapping a black-tipped tendril around your palm. Carnage’s hold was weak and did not seem to have intentions of absorbing into you like it had done the first time without hesitation. 

“Come on Carnage. We need to help them”, You whisper to the symbiote, worry beginning to creep up on you. The one question on your mind: ‘ _What did that monster do to them?!_ ’. It became clear Carnage could no longer bond with you for some reason or another. But that did not mean you were going to give up. No… you scooped up the red goo you have grown to favor, cradling it into your arms. Then glancing at the fight in the distance before moving to get further distance from them. They would need the room to keep up with the stubborn Doc. 

  
  


When Doctor Octavius was finally webbed up and knocked unconscious, the heroes quickly came to your side with one thing in mind. “Are you alright **(Name)**?”, Spider-man (aka Peter Parker), was quick to speak the question they all had. It was a typical hero 101 after all. “He didn’t hurt you right?!”, Kid Arachnid (aka Miles Morales) followed suit, almost starting a bombardment of questions. You smile lightly, “No worries, just a few bruises”. But then you frown as you glance down into your arms where Carnage was all curled up. They were more relaxed now, but you sensed the symbiote’s displeasure. “I can’t really say the same for him though…”, You said softly. They all look down into your arms, seeming to have not even noticed the squirming red goo in your cradling arms. “Is that-”, Spider-man starts. Iron Spider (aka Amadeus Cho) finishes with shock and a hint of anger, “A symbiote?!”. 

The tone of Amadeus forces your protective instinct to cover the symbiote like a child and turn a little away from him to block anything. “Yeah, you got a problem with **my** symbiote?”, You hissed in question, narrowing your eyes at him. “In a way… how do we know it’s even a good symbiote?”, Iron Spider asked, even more wary of your actions now as he raises his charged hand. “Woah, calm down Iron Spider”, Peter was quick to try and defuse the situation. Grabbing Amadeus’ wrist and lowering his palm to the ground, Peter knew this was not how to treat a friend until they got their facts straight, “Let **(her/him/them)** speak, we need to be here to listen before jumping to conclusions”. “I agree with Spider-man. We must listen to our friend and understand what has happened”, Iron Fist (aka Danny Rand) juts in with his always calm voice, soothing the bitter conversation as he looks to you with a kind stare, “Tell us about the symbiote and how it has come to be”. 

You release the breath you did not know you were holding, “It’s quite the story… mind if I tell you guys on the way back to the Triskelion?”. “Just summarize it. We need to know if we can trust bringing that thing back to the base”, Amadeus wanted quick results and felt like they were getting nowhere with this delay of explanation. “Hey! Let **(Name)** tell in **(their/her/his)** own time. Give **(him/her/them)** the chance I didn’t when I received venom”, Agent Venom (aka Flash Thompson) spoke up, elbowing Iron Spider to cut this trust dilemma out. “Alright, fine… but don’t yell at me when I tell you guys ‘I told you so’ later”, Iron Spider crossed his arms across his chest. 

  
  


In the Spider Jet, you sat in one of the various seats in the back with Iron Fist, Agent Venom, and Kid Arachnid. Spider-Man and Iron Spider were in front, piloting and co-piloting. You were still cradling Carnage for dear life, holding him so close to your chest that it almost seemed like you were trying to squeeze the symbiote. But the red goo has jumped out of your clutches yet. 

“So, Doc Ock was trying to create more symbiotes? Even worse than Venom and Anti-Venom?”, Miles asked to confirm what you just told them so far. You nod, “Yes and Carnage is quite powerful compared to the others”. “That’s…somewhat concerning?”, Miles made it sound like a question more than a statement. You did not have to see his face to know he was arching a brow at all of this. “Yeah, but you guys were lucky I ended up being a perfect host like Flash. Who knows what you could have been up against”, you shrug off their mistrust, getting far too used to them thinking the symbiote as a monster. It was how Venom was treated at first after all. “Heh, heck yeah! I could totally teach you how to reach your full potential”, Flash cheered, he seemed far more ecstatic about the events than the rest, “I could be an awesome sensi!”. You gave Agent Venom an arched brow, unsure how to respond to the idea of **him** teaching you anything. He was **still** learning how to control Venom’s rage, instincts, and abilities. You hardly knew if he could hear Venom’s voice in the back of his mind or if Venom was even anything similar to Carnage in abilities and intelligence. 

“No offense, but it seems Carnage may be something entirely different. If my observation is correct, it is not even bonded to a host right now”, Iron Spider juts into the conversation, rocking Flash’s boat. “That could be impossible, symbiotes have so far been all known to need a host”, Spider-man replied, a little shocked at this. “Well…”, Kid Arachnid glances at you, “ **(Name)** did say Carnage was much stronger than the other symbiotes we’ve encountered… wouldn’t that mean it has a whole other skill set than the rest?”. “Yeah! Anti-Venom could hurt Venom with just a touch”, Agent Venom added in. Almost all of them were starting to try and verbally recollect all the symbiote encounters and research they had. It was getting a bit out of hand for you. 

“Guys!”, You shout, making them all jump and some glance at you, “Iron Spider is **half** right”. “Of course I am-wait! What!?”, Amadeus was already ready to boast to his team but realizing what you really said cut him off. “Explain **(Name)** ”, Danny spoke. You were unsure if it was a command or just offering you the room to finally speak in the crowd of Webheads in this tin can. 

The soft sigh leaves your lips and your shoulders slump, your eyes glancing down to the red goo in your arms. “I can’t really explain it fully, but Ock did something to Carnage before you guys came to rescue me. When everyone else was busy, I got to him but he wouldn’t bond for some reason. But I can still sense what they’re feeling…”, You try your best to summarize what you knew about the situation at hand. It was all new to you. 

“It will be alright **(Name)** , We’ll get your new friend the help they need to get better”, Danny gave you a kind smile, offering his moral support. “Thank you, but I don’t think we have the equipment to help a symbiote without a host…”, You had doubts and voiced them to the heroes before you, despite them as a group they had mixed feelings for Carnage. But at least you knew Peter and Danny would not give up on seeing the good in one. It seemed even Flash also shared their viewpoint, but it felt like something entirely different than just him doing his heroic responsibility. 

It took a bit before Iron Spider spoke up to answer your doubt, “I can whip something up, but it will take me a bit of time”. “How long could it take you approximately?”, Spider-man asked. “Hours to Days. I’m unsure at the moment. We know so little about this new symbiote and it’s clear we won’t get the right analysis from Venom to help the new one”, Cho replied. “Let us know if you need anything. Knowledge or assistance, we can share it”, You tell him, gaining looks from the others. “Um… I didn’t know I knew so much about symbiotes?”, Miles questioned, clear confusion written on his masked face. “Oh, no. that’s not what I meant Arachnid...”, you try to fix your small mistake, having not thought it was confusing before saying it out loud. “ **(He/They/She)** meant ‘we’ as in host and symbiote. It’s a thing that happens when symbiotes bond with someone. I’ve slipped up here and there before”, Flash knew almost exactly what happened, neither was he fazed by its happening. “Er… Yeah. What he said”, You were not entirely fond of being interrupted, but it was nice to not be as crazy as you thought. 

“Right… so I’m going to let that slide as we really need to know what’s the next set of actions”, Kid Arachnid was a little weirded out Flash was actually giving information like that. Mile looks to their leader, who was Spider-man. “Yes, what shall we do while we’re waiting for this machine to help fix the symbiote?”, Danny also looked to Peter, which gained more eyes on the Spider as everyone expected something. “Um… I really don’t know guys. It’s not like there’s another bad guy we need to stop. Besides, Carnage is clearly calm and under control in **(Name)** ’s care”, Peter tells them. It was probably the one thing no one wanted to hear because that’s when the shrieking began. 

The sound tore from the symbiote in your hands as it began struggling and trying to worm its way out of your hold. Everyone had to cover their ears as the inhuman wailing nearly shattered every eardrum and unsettled even Venom as the older symbiote receded from Flash’s face. No one could hear one another, but you acted fast. Quickly petting the red goo with a soothing hand and cooing like it were some little baby. It took only a bit of this repeated action and the red symbiote was quiet once more. But Carnage was clearly more active than earlier, still moving in your hold. However, no longer trying to get away. 

“What the heck was that?!”, Peter asked, rubbing his temple as he now had a splitting headache. “You tell me. You were talking before they freaked out”, You replied, shrugging as you kept your soothing strokes on the symbiote. Hoping it would keep **that** tantrum under wraps for a long time. “I didn’t say anything offensive. Did I?”, Spider-man tried to defend himself, unsure what he could have possibly done.“No, I believe it was something else”, Iron Fist shook his head, “ **(Name)** could you sense what the symbiote was feeling when that happened?”. “No”, you replied, shaking your head as well, “It happened so fast I couldn’t comprehend”.

Looking to Carnage, you lean down and whisper to them. “What’s going on buddy? What has upset you?”, you asked sweetly as it slowly reaches up to boop your nose. It made a soft cooing as it made contact, the squirming becoming more calmer and seeming like it was looking around. As if it was unaware or curious. It was difficult to tell as you got both vibes from the small symbiote. It slowly began to stretch a bit, tendrils more defined and grabbing hold. Like it was regenerating, which would not be far from the truth as what had happened earlier. No one knew the extent of the damage Doctor Octavius caused upon the young one. Two tendrils, like arms curled around your shoulders and neck. While the major mass of the red symbiote wrapped around your abdomen. It looked almost like a gooey sloth was hugging you. Carnage even had a little tendril he was using as a head to look around the jet. Of course, the little one never strayed far from you or its own body. 

“What’s it doing?”, Miles whispered loudly to Flash who was closest to him. Agent Venom recuperated just as loudly, “I don’t know”. You look up from your now more conscious and calmed symbiote, narrowing your eyes at the two failing at whispering, “We-Er… I can hear you, you know”. Danny cut in before anyone could sass that, “ **(Y/N)** , is Carnage doing better?”. You look to Iron Fist, your facial features relaxing into a smile as you nod, “Yes, just needed a little nap which they had woken from”. “Screaming?”, Amadeus questioned. You only shrug, “Yeah, it happens. Nightmares are a real thing”. “I just have a hard time understanding how that could work out”, Iron Spider only glanced over his shoulder at you, tone telling you he was narrowing his eyes down at the symbiote clutching onto you. You glared daggers at Cho, finding it unfair for him to judge the little one so harshly. All Carnage has done has helped you and now it was injured and in a weakened state that disallowed them to bond with you. 

“Come on guys, let’s lay off pointing fingers. If a symbiote wanted to tear us apart, it would have done so already without hesitation”, Flash finally speaks up as he senses the tension, “We need to trust **(Name)** ”. Everyone looked around at each other at those wise words, slight guilt among their actions. Amadeus sighed softly, shoulders lowering as he relaxed, “...Yeah, you’re right Flash. Let’s get back to the base…”. And like that, silence enveloped them. 

For once, the entire jet of webheads were silent. A feat in itself, but now you had to wait to ask questions. There was too much new going on and it was becoming a burden on your mind. You hoped Connors would be able to help you and Carnage get back together somehow… hopefully the less painful route.


	3. Chapter 2: Learning Curves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No warnings for this chapter! But there is a baby symbiote which means fluff!

Carnage and you were escorted to the main lab of Dr. Connors by Agent Venom and Spider-man. When they arrived at the Triskelion, the boys agreed that it would be best if they split up. Since the lab was not all that big. And the bickering about the host-less symbiote has caused some problems. It made enough sense for most of them, but Amadeus was not fully convinced it was a good idea. 

_“How do we know this isn’t what Carnage wants? We could be easily fooled”, Iron Spider spits out like he had a point. “We’re in the Triskelion already, Amadeus. If that was the case, there are tons of S.H.I.E.L.D. agents and superheroes around to put a stop to that”, Peter nearly sighs in exasperation, it was clear they bickered about these things often. Spider-man always saw the good in people, whether that was a weakness or strength. There still was a small chance it would backfire on him. “And what about it splitting and finding everyone as hosts?”, Amadeus asked again, trying to find a weakness in Spider-man’s rebuttal. “That won’t happen, Carnage is too young right now. Besides, it took forever for Goblin to plan_ **_that_ ** _attack with Venom”, You finally butt in, brushing past Cho harshly. This song and dance was getting old. “My friend, I thought we were putting trust in_ **_(Name)_ ** _”, Danny puts a hand on Amadeus’ shoulder, worried for his friend’s sudden change of mind. Iron Spider looks to Iron Fist, “I_ **_know_ ** _, but I don’t like the idea of us splitting. If something_ **_did_ ** _happen, I wouldn’t forgive myself for not seeing it beforehand”. “We cannot see the future and what it holds for us”, Danny explains calmly, “We must live in the moment, even if it means putting our knowledge aside for that moment”. Cho was quiet for a second and it left everyone anxious. Then his suit pulled back from his face, “Alright, but let us know if something comes up, Peter. I need to know everything if I’m also helping in aiding the symbiote’s recovery”._

_Peter nods, “No worries, Amadeus. We’ll let you know the news of Carnage when something comes up”. With that, the group split off. Leaving Iron Fist, Iron Spider, and Kid Arachnid to go off somewhere else in the Triskelion._

“Ah. Peter. Flash, **(Name)**. I didn’t think you would be back so soon”, Connors turned and looked to each of the teens as they entered the lab. His gaze stopped on you before looking a little down, where the red symbiote was still attached to you like a slimy sloth. “Is that…”, the Doctor’s voice lowered a bit as he tries to process what they brought in. “A symbiote, yes”, Spider-man stepped forward, trying to keep the situation calm, “It’s hurt as far as we know”. Connor looks to Peter then back to you and the symbiote, seeming like he was thinking before speaking his next words, “Tell me what happened while I get my equipment around”. 

You begin to explain the best you can to Connors, as he gets out various tools they have used once for when they first encountered the Venom symbiote. “And then Doctor Octavius did something that weakened Carnage. I don’t know what it was, but they are not able to move too much”, You finish the account you knew all too well. “I’m guessing it cannot bond either?”, Connor asked, holding a syringe of sorts in his one and only hand. Nodding, you reply, “Yeah, won’t even try. Like it just lacks the ability or doesn’t need to”. “This is extremely different than we are accustomed to. I’ll need a sample to analyze”, Connors walks over to you. You take one step back as he approached with the syringe, “Let me do it, Carnage is-er…”. Unsure on how to explain that Carnage was child-like, which means that anything could cause a tantrum like earlier. Connors’ rose an eyebrow, confused as to what you meant and why. “Trust me, just listen to **(her/him/them)** . Carnage screaming is not fun in the slightest”, Spider-man helps out, he was even keeping his own distance from the red symbiote. “Alright then, I trust you can get a good sample **(Name)** ”, Connors hands you the syringe. “Thank you”, you replied softly, taking the syringe in one hand. 

With your other hand, you stroked the red symbiote as you cooed softly to it. “Hold still, it may be a little pinch and then it’ll be all over”, You tell Carnage sweetly. Gently as possible, you push the syringe into the goo and pull the suction. Filling the syringe with Carnage’s DNA filled goo-like substance. The symbiote makes this high pitched squeal then whimpers until you pull out the syringe and cap it closed. Carnage nuzzles your neck, making very quiet whining sounds that made your inner mind weep. “Shh, buddy. It’s okay. All done”, You coo to Carnage as you hand the full syringe to Connors. The doctor did not question your actions or methods, seeing as it worked out well. “I’ll see what I can figure out. For now, please go eat and relax you three”, Connors shooed the group away, taking the syringe to his workbench where he has a bunch of his equipment set up. 

  
  


“That went better than I thought”, Peter commented as the three of you exit the lab, the door closing behind you. “You were ready for the worst?”, you fake an eyebrow raise, knowing his distance earlier said it all. “Hey! I thought the screaming would happen again”, Spider-man tried to defend himself, “Don’t get me wrong, I trust you. But I really like my hearing”.

Loud snickering came from Carnage, its head curled around your neck like a snake now. You snort out a laugh too, smiling down at your symbiote who seemed happier now. “I didn’t even say anything funny yet”, Peter slumped, his tone pouty. “I don’t think you have to be for this little guy”, You replied, booping Carnage’s head making him grumble a hiss. Slowly the red symbiote un-snaked himself from your neck and just laid his head upon your chest. “Really?? Not even kids find me funny anymore!”, Peter puffed his chest up, feeling a sense of pride that he finally was considered funny by at least someone around here. “Don’t let it get to your head there Spidey”, Flash laughed, he points to the red symbiote attached to you, “Carnage might just be laughing at you”. Peter placed a hand over his heart, faking hurt, “Ouch”. Shaking your head, you glance down to Carnage, “Don’t feed his ego anymore Red. He’ll just keep talking”. A rumbly growl came from the little one, then it bumps its head against your chin before starting to squirm around you. Impatient and eager for something. 

Agent Venom seemed bothered by the noise as he clearly winces and comes to your side, “Something wrong with him?”. You look at Flash, confused a bit, “Um… not really, why?”. He paused to think then shrugs, “Dunno, but I just got this feeling like there was…”. Narrowing your eyes at him, you walk ahead and lead the webheads towards the dining hall. “Look, everyone can hear the noises. It’s not like you are the only one who can theorize what it all means”, You replied. Trying to not hurt him with your thought of him knowing nothing about Carnage despite being connected to a symbiote too (not to mention the symbiote parent of Carnage). “I’m just saying”, Flash follows, “There’s a lot going on and I’m just as lost as anyone, even you”. Spider-man caught up with a swing on his web strand, then trying to keep up with your fast pace and Flash’s long stride. “Um, I don’t know what’s wrong with Flash trying to help. But we need to work as a team here. Carnage is all of our responsibility, not just yours **(Name)** ”, Peter finally dashed to the front, stopping you in your tracks. The red symbiote wrapped around you hissed in anger, a face on its head formed. White eyes like Venom and a red mouth full of gooey sharp-looking teeth. Frightening if it was not just a warning, but it made Peter jump back enough for you to continue walking down the long hallways. 

“You keep telling everybody; ‘with great power, comes great responsibility’. And I’m pretty sure I wouldn’t be in this mess if Doc Ock didn’t inject me with Carnage”, You explained with a sour tone. Spidey groans, “Well, yes, but you don’t have to be alone with this one. It took Flash awhile to even get where he was with Venom, and even he had helped”. “Quite comparing **us** to **him** ”, you hissed, whipping around to glare daggers at the both of them. You stopped moving forward, which angered Carnage and the whining of the symbiote started. Quiet to loud, until it was almost shrieking. The metal walls echoed the sound, amplifying its effects. 

Agent Venom could not cover his ears, for Venom was the one hit the worst by the wailing. The dark symbiote nearly tried prying itself from its host in agony of some sort, causing Flash to tumble to the ground on his knees to gain back focus. Even you covered your ears, but it was not as bad for you. Almost like you were partially unfazed by the screaming. But Spidey was the one to call in reinforcements through his communicator. “Ack-Danny!”, Spidey called through the screen, trying to yell over the shrieking, “We need your help! Just you! **(Name)** needs help from someone of the neutral grounding”. “I’m on my way”, Danny replied through the com, cutting out of the connection to move their way. “What the heck is going on?!”, Amadeus asked through Peter’s communication, wincing as he also hears the shrieking through the feed. “ **(Name)** ’s upset and that leads to another tantrum from the symbiote. Not exactly sure the causes of the tantrums yet, but we need to help both of them. **(Name)** wants to keep doing this alone, but I have a feeling that won’t be possible”, Spider-man clues his teammate in. “Let us know if you need more reinforcements”, Amadeus replied before also cutting out the feed too. 

Meanwhile, you were trying to calm down Carnage. It was nice that you got some revenge for the webheads being a little insensitive but in some ways, they did not deserve this kind of karma. You hardly knew if you even **could** call it that. It felt more like Carnage was being fussy about you stopping and turning around from something he wanted, but you could not tell what that something was. ‘ _I wish Red could use their damn words_ ’, you had thought bitterly, wincing as your eardrums throbbed. “Hey, Hey”, You call to Carnage, reaching for the small symbiote wriggling gooey flesh. But they were squirming too much for you to even pet them. “Carnage, please get yourself together. You're hurting everybody”, You try talking to him, your hands still trying to contain him closer to your chest. ‘ _Maybe if I rocked them like a baby… would that maybe work? It’s worth a try_ ’, you wondered as you very slightly swayed. But then, just as one of your hands got too close to Carnage’s face you felt the harsh jabbing pinch of teeth. It was like a cat biting you, but way worse! “Yow!”, You cry out, blood pooling from the teeth wounds that were actually rather small, “Red! You bite me!”. 

You go to glare down at the red goo as it had not let go, but now it was no longer screaming. Its white eyes just slits as its mouth was around your thumb, sucking at the blood from your wound. You really could not be mad at that face, especially as you feel his form relax and his teeth become more goo-like than razors. “Oh”, you silently say, coming to realize **why** that tantrum had come to be, “You were hungry”. 

“Hey, you okay buddy?”, Peter helped Flash up when the shrieking seemed to stop. Their ears were still ringing and Venom was still recovering as it melted back on its host. “Y-yeah, totally… what caused all that?”, Flash replied, then looked to you as he rubbed the back of his head in pain. You look to the two, about to say something but Iron Fist came running around one of the corners. Coming up to them, “Was everything resolved?”. “Er, I don’t know…”, Spidey looks to you, “That’s up to **(Name)** ”. 

You narrowed your eyes at him, knowing this was partially his fault but at the same time you were also at fault. If you were just willing to work with them, then maybe this would not have been such an issue. Then you look down to Carnage who was still suckling on your thumb, “I… I’m sorry. I felt like I could handle this, but it seems that’s not true at all”. You sigh and look to the heroes, “In all honesty, if you hadn’t been here and we hadn’t argued. Then I wouldn’t have known that Carnage was hungry...well, maybe I would have when I got to start eating food. But…”. It was hard to say to them out loud. You were unused to working with heroes like this. Normally it was patching them up or aiding them in technical upgrades, but now you were part of their team somehow. Spider-man took a step forward as if he was about to say something, breaking you out of thought. “But, what I’m trying to say is… I have a lot to learn and I can’t do it alone. You were right Pete, no matter how wrong that sounds”, You wrap up your little speech. Far too cliche, but you were one of the heroes now. Cliche was part of the hero's life, at least once and awhile. You would have to break that habit. 

“...Wow…”, Spider-man was left almost speechless. “It seems we all are going to be learning a great deal for quite some time”, Danny says, knowing that this will be a shared experience for the whole team. It tended to happen when they had a new teammate. You suddenly got a feeling from that statement and you hoped you were wrong as you asked, “Does that mean I’m going to be a new member of the team and I **have** to be near one of you guys for the remainder of my time here at the Triskelion?”. Spidey rubs the back of his neck nervously, “I mean… maybe? It’s your choice though”. You grimace a bit, “No offense, but I like my own room. Besides, until Carnage is back in their full potential I won’t be able to do anything out there to help you guys in an actual fight”. “Good reason enough, but uh… I think we should be moving on”, Peter went from nervous, to relax, to back to really nervous. But him pointing to Carnage made everyone look down at the symbiote who was nomming on your thumb. 

You had not really felt it after all the little one was only using his gums to bite down rather than his teeth. “Right… let’s go learn what the fella eats then”, With that you turn and walk back in the direction you were heading a bit ago. “Oh! Oh! Does this mean I can share my knowledge about what I learned with Venom?!”, Flash asked excitedly, rushing up to your side, “I don’t really get to share it with anyone, cause it’s not exactly valid information about symbiotes”. You raised an eyebrow a bit, “Isn’t all information valid? It has to have some importance somewhere”. Agent Venom thinks about that, “I don’t know. I tried to talk to Amadeus and Connors, both seemed rather uninterested in it. They just wanted to know what it's made of and what it can do. That’s about it”. “Well… symbiotes are not exactly in their favorite scientific genre. Sure Connors knows genetics pretty well, but only if he works hard to research a specific subcategory”, You explain, knowing quite a lot about their expertise. It was part of your job to know anyways. “Right… so they only know so much? Kinda like a limited brain space?”, It was obvious Flash did not know all the science talk, which was normal for him. “Sort of, but why should you care if they don’t wanna listen to what you know? Obviously there are better people to listen”, You shrug, then narrow your eyes at him, “Now start spilling the beans”. 

  
  


The rest of the walk to the dining hall was you and Agent Venom talking back and forth about symbiotes. It was a bit hard to really trust the info since Venom was an entirely different symbiote. But you were willing to give the knowledge a chance. At least to get you somewhere. 

“Do you know the diet of symbiotes? ‘Cause that would really help right now”, You decide to ask just as the four of you step into the empty dining hall. “Not much of a clue. But I do get weird cravings now and again”, Flash replies, shrugging as he leads the way to the kitchen. “Um… what kind of cravings?”, you questioned, feeling a little weird out now. Who knew what Flash could be hiding! “I think maybe snacky foods, but like… I haven’t really been eating all that kind of stuff lately”, Flash brushed off the weird looks from you and Spider-man, stepping into the kitchen. You glanced at Peter, “So, he hasn’t tried eating anybody?”. “As far as we know, nope”, Peter replied. “Great, well at least we know one maybe”, You mumble, following Agent Venom and the other two followed you. 

Already, Flash was looking through the fridge. Looking through everything that he thought could be a possible candidate for the trying-new-foods session. “Don’t pick anything too big, Flash. I don’t know if symbiotes can choke or not”, You warn the jock. “Right, baby food. Got it!”, Agent Venom gave you a thumbs up before moving on to the pantry. “So… what should we do?”, Spider-man asked you. You glance at him and Iron Fist, “Well, I’ll need help getting Carnage off. Just be careful not to move my thumb from him. We need to keep him calm and so far that’s been working for the past fifteen minutes”. Danny and Peter look at each other, as if asking one another if they would like to go first. Peter, as the leader, took the initiative and pulled at one of Carnage’s limbs to help unwind it from your body. Danny helped with another limp. Both were trying to be gentle as possible and it seemed to be working. 

The three of you managed to get Carnage on the counter with your thumb still being used as a pacifier. “That was harder than it looked”, Peter sighed, feeling the stress of the situation melt away. “It will get easier in time, my friend”, Danny placed a supportive hand on Spidey’s shoulder. “Not likely right now”, you say, glancing over to the pile of food Flash had accumulated on the counter near Carnage. 

Spider-man glanced at Carnage, you, and then the food, “Um… how likely is someone going to lose a finger?”. “You might”, you replied, pulling out your thumb from Carnage’s mouth, “I’m fine so far”. “Yeah, I think I’ll take my leave”, Spidey replied nervously, taking a step back before turning around. Darting out of the room and out of sight. Danny smiles towards you, “Good luck”. “Thanks, I’ll need it”, You smile back. Then Iron Fist leaves, probably to attend to other tasks that have been interrupted by the little one. 

Carnage was starting a fuss. Grumbling and chirping in annoyance at you. His little arms gaining fingers with sharp talons on the end as he seemed to grow slightly. “Sorry, buddy”, You turn to the little symbiote, “We’ll get you some food now”. “Did he just grow hands?”, Flash questioned, pointing to the red symbiote as he comes to your side. You sigh and nod, picking up a piece of fruit. 

“How about we start with grapes? Kids like grapes, right?”, You pick a grape off the bunch and show it to Carnage. The little one makes a scrunched face and sticks out his tongue as he turns his head. Refusing to even open his mouth for the fruit. “You haven’t even tried it, buddy”, Flash replied, trying to see if he could coax the symbiote into trying the new food. But Carnage hisses in retaliation. “Alright, no grapes then…”, You put the grapes back in the fridge. Then continue on with trying to get the symbiote to try more fruits. Same result. One after another. The child symbiote did not try any of them. 

You even tried squishing some to see if there was a different reaction, but this only entertained the little one. The red symbiote stole the small carton of blueberries with a thieving tendril, placing them down in front of themselves. Then happily began to pick out the big ones and squish them between his fingers. Getting the blue-ish purple juice all over Carnage’s hands. “We don’t play with our food. At least try one first”, You tell Carnage, getting a bit desperate. But Carnage, of course, doesn’t listen and just slams both of his hands down on the carton. Squishing all of the other ones and making a huge mess on the counter and all over himself. He thought this funny and cackled and giggled in fits of joy. 

You sighed, rubbing your temple. Flash chuckles, “Hey, at least they’re happy. Right?”. Nodding, knowing that was true you reply, “You’re not wrong. But now I’ll have to dish out a bath for them”. “Afterwards maybe? He’s probably still hungry”, Flash questioned. You glance to Carnage who had no care in the world, “Let’s keep trying”. 

It might have been hours, but pretty much everything Flash picked out was thrown, hissed at, or smashed to bits. “This is really saying something about your taste, Flash”, You replied, teasing in a tired tone. “Hey! I tried picking out healthy stuff. It was how I was taught”, Agent Venom defends, blocking an orange as Carnage chucks it at him. In all honesty, you probably would have picked the same food out of the entire kitchen before getting anything considered junk food. “Yeah, well we’ll need a different approach. Symbiotes are entirely different than humans, so they might have a whole other diet plan”, You state, heading to the pantry to peek in. Hopefully there was something in there that Carnage would eat. 

Scrounging around past all the other foods. You find pop-tarts, super-sweet cereal, and a chocolate stash! Quickly you bring the items down and set them down on the counter by Carnage. “Hey, buddy. How about one of these?”, you attract the symbiote’s attention. Carnage perks up from stabbing an orange. At one glance, he was tossing the orange over his shoulder and crawling over. You open the box of pop-tarts, opening one of the packages for the little one. He snatches it almost instantly, ripping into the pastry with a little bit of the foil along with it. “Slow down”, You laugh lightly, happy that you found at least something. “So, we’re gonna have to feed them junk food?”, Flash asked, raising an eyebrow. It made no sense to him since Venom has never clearly stated what it liked to eat. “It seems so”, you shrug, not knowing why this was either. But at least the tantrums could easily be avoided for now. 

When the single serving of pop-tarts was finished, Carnage made cooing sounds. Gaining the attention of Flash and yourself. You smile at the little one, “Still hungry?”. Nodding quickly, Carnage grins widely with his tongue poking out. You open the cereal box next, spilling out the little coco-covered puffs. And quickly the puffs were sucked up like a vacuum, no crunch necessary. “Jeez, and I thought Pete ate a lot for his size”, Flash mumbled but was loud enough to be heard. You snort out a laugh, “High metabolism works wonders for superheroes who wish to remain fit without exempting their favorite foods from their life”. “Oh… do you think I could have one of those?”, Flash wondered, sounding almost hopeful. “Maybe, if Venom has that ability and it can be given to their host too”, You replied, a bit unsure. You have never seen Flash eat anything too sugary before. Maybe on the rare occasion for a party of sorts, but not every day or week. 

Carnage looked around for more chocolate puffs. Finding that there was no more, he began to look at you expectantly. Not blinking his big white eyes, probably making them bigger to get the puppy-face going. ‘Cause you could not help but unwrap the chocolate bar, the last of the items you found. And hand it over to the little one who gladly took it with big, curious eyes and a gleeful grin. Instantly those sharp teeth chomped right into the confection. The world seemed to almost stop as Carnage stopped mid-bite. You almost wondered if something was wrong… but the red symbiote’s eyes seemed to dilate as it tasted the chocolate. Then in the blink of your eyes, the chocolate was gone. Not even a single smudge of it on the little one. Just disappeared without a trace, yet you knew where it went. For the content look on Carnage’s face said it all. 

Picking up the red symbiote, you hold him up to your eye level. “You ready to get a bath?”, You ask them. Carnage was still covered in blueberry juice and probably collected many more crumbs of food along the way. He tilted his head in curiosity, probably wondering what this ‘bath’ you speak of. You smile gently as you hold Carnage closer. “Don’t worry hun, it’ll be very pleasant. I’ll make sure of it”, you promised. The little one purred at that, his eyes squinting in content, much like a cat. 

“Uh, should I come along to help. Or…?”, Flash asked you, not sure if he should be apart of this. “If you’d like. But I think maybe checking back in with the others is also a good idea”, You weren’t exactly against him coming along, but it would be nice to have one on one time with Carnage. Less worry of them fussing about something said or done, which the webheads seem to bother the little one the most. Something to experiment on, but for another time. 

For now, you have a symbiote who needs a bath. And you have no clue what would happen. A lot of questions spun around as you walked out of the kitchen, heading to the hallway to go to your quarters. Where you knew one of the best bathrooms in this place was kept.


End file.
